Amour particulier
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Un fantasme réalisé, écrire cette Fic! Le parring est étrange, explications à l'intérieure. Première Fic sur ce magnifique roman! M pour contenu sexuel, mais pas violemt


**Amour particulier**

**Salut! Ma première Fic sur ce livre! Snif snif, je suis fière! Bon alors je vous explique le parring un peu étrange! Quand j'ai commencé à lire le livre, je trouvais que Lyra et Mme Coulter feraient ensemble un beau couple… avant de savoir que c'était sa mère! Donc, j'écris cette Fic comme si Lyra était restée l'assistante de Marisa Coulter très longtemps, et que cette dernière n'était pas sa mère! J'espère que vous allez aimer malgré tout, mais il me brûlait d'écrire sur le sujet!**

Mme Coulter vient de monter dans sa chambre. Après une grosse journée d'étude, je suis épuisée moi aussi. Pan est couché dans la poche de ma longue jupe noire. Il s'est transformé en toute petite souris, et profite de la chaleur de ma cuisse. Il change encore de forme, car je n'ai que 13 ans.

Pourtant, depuis 2 ans, mon corps a subit des changements considérables. Mes hanches ont élargies, mes seins ont poussés. Mme Coulter a suivi ces changements avec intérêt, m'achetant des vêtements en conséquence. Je suis passée des vêtements de jeune fille… aux vêtements de jeune femme. Les pantalons colorés et les t-shirt amples ont été vite remplacés par les jupes longues et les chemisiers ajustés.

Je ne m'en plains pas! Oh non! Les gens me regardent, à présent. Ils me sifflent dans la rue. Quoi que… C'est sûrement à cause de Mme Coulter! C'est une femme superbe…

Elle est grande et mince, ce qui ne l'empêche aucunement d'avoir de très belles courbes. Ses seins semblent ronds et fermes, ses hanches un peu larges, mais à peine. Sa peau est d'un blanc pur, ses cheveux d'un joli blond.

Pourquoi je la détaille comme ça? Seulement parce que c'est une très belle femme. Ouais, c'est ça.

Pan s'agite. Il veut aller dormir, et je ressens sa fatigue. Mes yeux picotent et je me retiens à deux mains de ne pas les frotter. J'ai mis pour la première fois aujourd'hui du mascara, et franchement, si je frotte mes yeux, il va couler de tous bords, tous côtés. Bon, j'ai menti. C'est Mme Coulter qui me l'a appliqué sur les yeux. Elle était d'une douceur incomparable…

Je ferme les yeux au souvenir de son visage qui était si proche du mien. Même à cette distance, je ne voyais aucune ride, aucun cheveu blanc, aucune imperfection. Sa m'impressionne toujours autant de savoir que cette femme n'a que 35 ans. Et toujours pas mariée! Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais aperçu un homme dans la maison! Il n'y a qu'elle et moi… Et nos daemons, bien sûr.

Je reviens à moi doucement. Je m'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées. Je dois arrêter de penser à elle.

Je fais rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée et éteint toutes les lumières, ainsi que celles du sapin de Noël, à regrets. Ce soir, c'est Noël. Mme Coulter m'a offert un vêtement assez étrange, que je porte présentement, sous ma petite chemise souple et noire.

Elle a appelé ça un _corset_. Plutôt inconfortable, sauf si on aime être bien serrée dans nos vêtements. Je touche le haut d'un de mes seins, remonté par le fameux corset rouge sang. Il est ferme sous mon doigt, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'enfoncer un peu plus sous la pression. Bizarre… Pourquoi m'offre t-elle un vêtement comme ça?

Pour ma part, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée pour son cadeau! J'ai trouvé un parfum que j'aimais bien, et je me suis dit qu'il devrait être bien sur elle. Eh bien elle était vraiment heureuse! Tant mieux…

Même si c'était Noël, on a beaucoup avancé dans nos recherches! J'adore apprendre des choses avec Mme Coulter. C'est toujours très instructif.

J'ai finis d'éteindre toutes les lumières. Je monte l'escalier lentement, mes pas sont accompagnés d'un long bâillement qui ne finit que lorsque j'arrive devant la chambre de Mme Coulter.

La porte est entre-ouverte. Seulement d'une dizaine de centimètres. Je jette un œil à l'intérieur, mais j'hésite. Je vois son dos nu, et je sursaute en reculant contre la rampe de l'escalier. Quelques instants plus tôt et je la voyais complètement nue! Cette idée aurait du me gênée… Mais elle ne fait que pousser ma curiosité plus loin. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, puis je renonce.

Je continue mon chemin vers ma propre chambre lentement, et j'entends une porte qui grince. Elle doit fermer sa porte. Je soupire. Mais je me trompe. Sa douce voix vient me confirmer, qu'en effet, je me suis trompée. Elle n'a pas fermé sa porte, non, elle l'a ouverte.

- Lyra?, m'appelle Mme Coulter.

Je me retourne rapidement. Elle se tient à quelques mètres de moi. Elle porte une petite nuisette d'un rose pâle, assez transparente. J'essaie de me concentrer sur son visage, et sur rien d'autre. Je m'approche un peu.

- Oui?, répondis-je poliment.

Elle semble nerveuse. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Elle se tord les mains, regarde ses pieds. Que veut-elle me demander d'aussi gênant?

- Tu veux dormir avec moi?

Ça été demandé dans un souffle, un murmure inaudible. Pourquoi veut-elle dormir avec moi, pour l'amour du ciel! Ça ne se fait pas! Je vais refusée, évidemment!

- Oui, pourquoi pas?, m'entends-je répondre.

Comme je suis stupide! Elle sourit maintenant! Merde!

Je lui souris en retour, que pourrais-je faire d'autre? Mme Coulter me fais signe, m'incite à la suivre. Je m'exécute, en marchant plus rapidement, cette fois-ci. On peut lire de l'empressement dans mon pas. Mais pourquoi? À quoi devrais-je m'attendre? Avec elle, je peux tout envisager.

Son daemon est à ses pieds, regarde le mien avec intérêt. Pan le snob magnifiquement en passant à côté de lui, et en pénétrant dans la chambre avec moi… La chambre!

C'est blanc partout. Les murs sont d'un blanc pur, le plancher et le plafond suivent le même souci de perfection. Un grand tapis de fourrure prend place devant un foyer en marbre blanc. Les rideaux sont, aussi, blancs et translucides. Le lit est énorme et occupe une bonne partie de l'espace de la pièce. Le couvre-lit, encore blanc, semble accueillant et confortable. J'éprouve une envie irrésistible d'aller m'y asseoir, mais sa serait comme me soumettre à elle. Et je ne veux pas. Quoi que…

Elle me sourit, va pour refermer la porte, mais arrête son geste dans les airs en ramenant sa main contre sa taille fine.

- Ma chérie? Je dois absolument te parler en privé. Tu crois que Pantalaimon pourrait suivre mon daemon à l'extérieur? Sa ne te fera pas de mal, promis, ils seront seulement de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Oui, oui.

Pan semble hésité. Il déteste me laisser seule, et c'est la même chose de mon côté. Mais il sait que je ne lui veux pas de mal, alors il suit docilement le singe doré à l'extérieur de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard pour moi. La belle femme referme la porte doucement.

Mme Coulter se rapproche de moi. Je me sens étrange, mes mains deviennent toutes moites.

- Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose?

- En effet, mon ange, je voulais te parler. Tu t'es peut-être demandée pourquoi je n'avais pas d'hommes dans ma vie?

- Un peu, oui…

- Oh mais tu n'as pas à être gênée, je t'assure! Je veux seulement t'expliquer que dans la vie, il y a des gens qui… ne sont pas attirés par les gens du sexe inverse.

- Est-ce que c'est mal?, demandais-je en pensant à la façon dont je détaillais Mme Coulter depuis bientôt 1 an.

- Pas du tout! Au contraire… C'est pour ça que tu ne verras jamais d'hommes dans la maison. J'aime uniquement les femmes.

- Oh…

- Ne sois pas fâchée! Je voulais seulement te mettre au courant, si un jour tu vois une femme sortir de ma chambre, ne soit pas étonnée.

Cette pensée me met mal à l'aise, et me rend un peu… jalouse, je dois l'admettre. Elle s'approche de moi encore plus, dépose sa main contre la courbe de ma taille, accentuée par le corset qu'elle m'a offert.

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais… à l'aise, avec l'idée de vivre dans la même maison qu'une femme… comme moi.

- Oui, bien… bien sûr, bredouillais-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Sa main n'est plus immobile à présent. Elle caresse l'arrière de mon dos langoureusement, se perd sous mon chandail en espérant trouver un morceau de chair nue à toucher…

- Ah? Je vois que tu as mit ton corset.

- Et je sens que vous portez le parfum que je vous ai donné…

Je le devine depuis un moment déjà. Elle en a probablement déposé quelques gouttes au creux de son cou, car l'odeur semble émaner de là. Je colle mon corps contre le sien, sens sa respiration s'accélérée. Je pose délicatement mon nez contre son cou fin, et respire lentement. Je me relève ensuite, et je la regarde.

- Montrez-moi comment faire…

- Comment faire quoi, ma chérie?

- Comment faire l'amour… Comment vous faire l'amour…

Elle est toute surprise. Comme elle est belle… Son visage s'attriste, se résigne à quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas entendre.

- Je ne peux pas. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Mon Dieu, comme je suis stupide!

Et elle s'éloigne de moi, s'assoit sur le bord de la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'embrouillent de larmes. Je ne l'ai jamais vu triste. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, quoi dire. J'opte pour le silence. Je la rejoins, mais je reste debout à ses côtés. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse nue, qui est parcourue d'un léger frisson.

- Lyra, va t-en je te pris.

Je ne parle pas, mais je prend son visage entre mes mains et la force à me regarder.

- Pourquoi vous pleurez?

- Parce que j'aime une jeune femme qui ne m'aimera jamais…

- Ça, ce n'est pas à vous de décider!

Je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes et les bouge d'une manière incertaine. Elle est surprise, mais répond tout de même à mon baiser en glissant ses mains autour de ma taille, me rapprochant d'elle doucement.

Je me rends alors compte que je suis beaucoup plus petite qu'elle. Mon visage est à la hauteur du sien, mais elle est assise. Bien que le banc proche de la fenêtre soit assez haut, je sais qu'elle est plus grande que moi. Je casse le baiser et je m'appuie contre son épaule blanche et lisse.

Elle caresse mes fesses lentement, me fait sursauter. Veux-t-elle la même chose que moi?

- Tu es sûre et certaine de toi, Lyra? Une virginité, on ne la perd qu'une seule fois et… j'ai souvent regretté d'avoir fais l'amour trop tôt, avec la mauvaise personne. Ne reproduis pas mon erreur, je t'en supplie.

- Comment pourrais-je me tromper avec vous?

Elle retire sa main de ma fesse, la passe contre le côté droit de mon visage tendrement.

- Bon. Retire tes vêtements.

- Pa… pardon?

- Laisse-moi faire alors…

Tout en déboutonnant mon mince chemisier, elle embrasse mon cou longuement. Sa fait un bien fou. Je ne peux même pas décrire la sensation tellement elle est unique. Elle a retiré le corset, je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue, tellement ses baisers étaient exquis. Elle touche mon sein gauche du bout de son long doigt. Elle semble fascinée devant ma peau. Mme Coulter glisse ses mains le long de mon corps, détache mes souliers, me retire mes bas de soie noire, s'attarde sous mes cuisses. Je retins un cri de plaisir, elle descend au sol la longue jupe. Elle appuie sa tête contre mon ventre, les bras enroulés autour de mon corps qui ne réclame qu'elle. Sa respiration me chatouille, mais c'est une sensation extrêmement agréable. Je dépose mes 2 mains sur sa tête, caresse le cou délicatement. Un baiser sur mon ventre, et elle descend ma petite culotte violette. Je rougis.

Elle passe une main assurée contre les doux poils de mon sexe. Elle se relève. Non! Elle était si près… Mon cœur battait si fort! Mais elle prend mes mains doucement, les glisses sous sa chemise de nuit. J'hésite. Puis je retire mes mains, les remonte contre ses épaules nues. J'abaisse les fines bretelles, descend la nuisette complètement et elle chute contre le sol dans un bruissement léger. Ses seins sont de parfaites boules rondes et satinées. On devine la texture, juste à les regarder. Je meurs d'envie d'y toucher. Mais je n'ose pas. Elle prend l'une de mes mains et la guide contre son sein, d'un geste encourageant. Je pousse un petit cri. Son sein est glacé!

- Mme Coulter! Vous êtes gelée! Vous avez froid?

- Un peu, mon cœur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis faite forte!

Elle rit un peu, mais je la vois frissonner.

- Attendez un peu…

J'attrape une petite couverture de velours blanc, et entoure son corps avec cette dernière. Elle soupire de confort.

- Viens avec moi, on sera plus au chaud dans les couvertures.

On se glisse sous les draps blancs et chauds, mais un certain malaise s'installe. Que faire? Je lui tourne le dos. Je sens bien vite ses seins moelleux s'écraser contre mon dos, sa main gauche se déposer sur mon ventre et sa tête reposer au creux de mon épaule.

- Tu en as toujours envie?

- Oui, dis-je dans un murmure.

Je me retourne, elle m'embrasse lentement. Sa bouche fais un joli bruit quand elle touche le mienne. Elle entremêle ses jambes avec les miennes, colle son sexe sur le mien dans un léger coup de hanches. Elle brise le baiser délicieux, mais le poursuit dans mon cou… Sur mes seins, entre mes seins… Et elle descend contre mon ventre, de plus en plus proche de mon sexe… qu'elle évite soigneusement, s'occupe plutôt de mes cuisses. Elle est sous les couvertures, je ne vois qu'une silhouette qui bouge dans le noir, avec parfois l'éclat doré de ses cheveux bouclés qui apparaissent.

Puis, elle passe à l'acte. Elle pousse à l'intérieur de moi 2 doigts agiles, tendres et délicats, qui m'arrachent quand même un cri de douleur quand elle me prend ma virginité. Elle les retire immédiatement, remonte à mes côtés.

- Oh Mon Dieu, Lyra! Je t'ai fais mal?

Je hoche la tête, retiens avec difficulté les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Comment une chose aussi agréable peut-elle être aussi douloureuse? Elle se colle contre moi, sa tête sur ma poitrine.

- Je suis tellement désolée…

- C'est pas grave… Vous avez un truc pour calmer la douleur?, je demande timidement.

- Oui, mais je te ne garantis rien…

Elle glisse sa main sous les draps, atteint mon sexe et le masse lentement. Ses mouvements sont attentionnés, et le massage fait en sorte qu'il y a un genre d'engourdissement qui se produit, enlevant la douleur momentanément. Elle arrête au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, me laisse m'appuyer sur elle, cette fois-ci.

- Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, chuchote t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Je m'endors avant elle, j'en suis certaine, car je sens sa main dans le bas de mon dos, présence réconfortante. Je l'entends aussi fredonner un air doux et apaisant…

**Bon! C'est la toute fin! Je sais que pour vous, cette Fic ne veut rien dire, qu'elle n'a aucun sens! Mais j'y pensais depuis un moment, alors j'ai écris comme je voulais!**

**Reviews ^^**

**Anna Bella :) **


End file.
